


Sasquatch Dog And Fuckable Freckled Face

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Devour (2005), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Evil Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Soulless Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Sam Winchester, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: ❁ — kinktober 2020 — ❁bottom! jensen characters1. Blowjobs - Jared/Jensen2. Humping - Soulless!Sam/Dean3. Blood play - Clay/Tom4. Threesome - Sam/Dean/Walker5. Crossdressing - Sam/Dean6. Dom/Sub - Walker/Soldier Boy7. Public Sex - Soulless!Sam/Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Soldier Boy (The Boys)/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2020), Tom Hanniger/Clay Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. day 1 - blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> yay! another year in challenging myself to write this. (mostly failed lol) i hope i can make it this year.... i'm suffering.... i wanna die.... 
> 
> also these are gonna be short.

Seriously, Jensen's lips were built to suck cock.

Jared hummed softly as he ran his fingers through Jensen's godly quarantine-hair. This length allowed him to fist them more than when they were shorter in shooting times. Jensen moaned around Jared's cock as he bucked his hips against the sofa, grinding his wet member while his beautiful lips wrapped around his lover's thick cock, sucking him down to the base until he felt the head rubbing the back of his throat.

Judging from his size, he knew not everyone could deepthroat Jared.

"Look at you," Jared whispered, grazing his thumb over Jensen's full, swollen lips. "You're so pretty like this; around my cock. Mouth or ass, fuck, Jen."

"Mmmm…"

The older man looked up at him with watery eyes as a response. They always had this rule; no words from Jensen when he's doing this. Only voices allowed. Jensen continued to bob his head up and down Jared's cock, tongue lapping every surface it could go. Underside, the dripping tip, he twirled his tongue into the slit, causing a strangled moan from Jared.

"Fuck yeah baby, just like that."

Jensen whimpered as he pulled off just to give the thick flesh kisses. His jaw started getting hurt because Jared was fucking _huge_ , but he didn't care. Tears prickling in his eyes when he started to suck Jared's dick again, this time he also wrapped one hand around his aching cock, pumping it furiously.

Shivering, he came hard with a muffled cry when he felt Jared's hot cum spurted on his tongue. Jensen swallowed them all before he climbed onto Jared's lap. The taller man happily embraced him, showering Jensen with small kisses on his neck.

"Did your dick get bigger during quarantine?" Jensen asked jokingly with his raw voice. "But I want it in me anyway." 

Jared laughed, "I think your hole might get tighter too, can't wait to test it out."


	2. day 2 - humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean got cursed by a sex spell.
> 
> Soulless!Sam/Dean

Sex curse wasn't the best one to get hit while you're with your brother.

Especially a soulless brother.

"S-Sammy, please," Dean pleaded. His cock twitching against the soft fabric of Sam's sweatpants. He said he was researching to  _ help _ his brother but what Dean really needed to be helped right now was to get Sam's thick cock inside his hole and get fucked senseless.

Instead, Sam put a plug in him and ordered Dean to get under the table. Dean watched Sam's hand sliding firmly, slowly on his cock like he was tempting Dean. Every time Dean reached up to his dick, Sam swatted his hand away.

"It's  _ Sam _ ," Sam glanced down and Dean felt small under those eyes. They reminded him that this guy wasn't his Sammy. The guy lifted up a smirk as he looked at Dean's flushed face and moved his foot over Dean's weeping cock. "Look at you. So helpless, begging for your brother's cock, even though you've cum so much. How much do you want it, Dean? How about I fuck you here; on the floor until neighbors knock our door, telling us to low the slut's voice?"

Dean cried out at the sensation on his cock, "anything, Sam. Anything, fuck."

He didn't think he would care about anyone in the world when he had Sam's dick in his ass. His hole clenched around the plug at his thought.

"Anything, huh," Sam grinned as he rubbed his foot on Dean's cock and stayed still. Dean was moaning like a cheap whore, fucking himself on the plug and grinding against Sam's foot. "I'll let you hump my leg like a dog," he leaned down, tapping his cock on Dean's red cheeks, "and then when you can't cum anymore, I'll fuck you on my cock and make me my bitch."

Dean felt the humiliation spreading over his mind when he heard Sam's dirty mouth but his brain was messed up by the spell. He couldn't think anything else when he knew that Sam's gonna fuck him just soon. He mewled loudly as he pawed Sam's pants, gripping the fabric when he started to hump Sam's leg.

The feeling of wet fabric on his cock made the cursed hunter whine loudly, Sam's name on his tongue as he fucked Sam's pants.

Dean was practically crying when Sam shifted his leg, pressing it against his dick when Dean came with a strangled moan. He was exhausted, his cock started to hurt from cumming so hard multiple times, but Dean felt the blood rushing down and his cock was throbbing, getting half-hard again. Dean whined as he looked up at Sam, green eyes locked with his hazels just before Sam growled, and then pulled him up from the floor into his lap.

"You won't be enough until I stuff you with my cum, will you, brother?"

"No, Sammy… fuck, want you so much. I wanna feel you for days when you fuck me until everyone in this motel knows your name."

"Good answer," Sam smirked when Dean just started to ride his thighs, humping his stomach instead. He pulled the plug out, lube dripping down on his cock before he pushed in, causing Dean to scream in bliss.

"By the way, it's Sam."


	3. day 3 - blood play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make I'm yours forever, will you?"
> 
> Clay Miller/Tom Hanniger

Tom shivered at the cool air of late night, the windows were opened and his moans echoed in the woods as he clung to his boyfriend, Clay Miller while getting fucked by that big cock.

The smell of blood was on his skin, not their blood, but some unlucky brunet girl who hit on Clay hours ago. Her gaze on his boyfriend made Tom feel sick. He ended up stabbing her to death, and here they were when Clay found him later, soaked in blood. 

Tom couldn't get his hands anywhere but cling to Clay's broad shoulders. All he ever wanted was Clay to assure him that he wouldn't go away.

"Please don't go," he mewled softly. "Fuck, Clay, harder, hnggh…!"

Clay growled as he angled his hips to get his cock to hit his prostate, his thick cock slid through Tom's puffy rim. "I'm not going to leave you. You're mine, only mine to take."

The killer whined, realizing that although he was in charge of their relationship, Clay was the one who kept him here. Tom was here because Clay wanted him to.

"We're going to ditch this.", Clay tucked the hem of his bloody t-shirt and pulled it off. His hand wandered over Tom's nipple, spreading the blood over his naked torso. "Fuck, you look so good, baby… So good for me. So perfect."

He knew his mind was fucked up — why did he fall in love with a serial killer? Though Tom said it wasn't all him, sometimes it was a man named Harry Warden that  _ lived _ in his body. But Clay was sure it  _ was _ Tom who killed that girl.

He was, somehow,  _ happy _ .

Clay lifted up a grin as he leaned in to kiss his lover, he felt heat swirling in his guts. "I'm gonna cum, gonna fill you up sweetheart."

"Me- me too, fuck, Clay, cum in me or I'll fuckin' bash your head," Tom whimpered an empty thread, clenching his ass around Clay's cock, earning a deep groan from the taller man.

His hazel eyes trailed down Tom's body and stopped at the scar on his stomach, the small 'C' just under his belly button, above the smooth skin of his shaved pubes. He remembered the day Tom asked him to do it.

_ Make I'm yours forever, will you? _

That was enough to push him over the edge, he fucked his lover through his orgasm with Tom's howl ringing in his ears as he came. Cum spurted from Tom's throbbing cock, mixed with dried blood on his stomach.

Tom smiled when he knew where Clay's eyes were. He reached his hand to scratch the 'T' scar on his boyfriend's hips until it bled. He lifted the bloody fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean before pulling Clay into a deep kiss.

"Be my valentine forever," Tom whispered.

"Yes, baby," Clay replied. "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sorry that i write Tom a bottom. I mean yes hes hot af but idk...


	4. day 4 - threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean got a case in Texas.
> 
> Sam/Dean/Cordell Walker

It happened when the Winchesters met Cordell Walker while they were wandering across Texas. Walker was patrolling and he locked eyes with Dean in the liquor store. Dean couldn't help but lick his lips — this Walker guy looked just like Sammy, and getting fucked by two Sammy figures sounded like his best wet dream.

Sam saw them and he immediately knew what his brother wanted.

Before Dean knew it he was pulled into the back of the store and pushed down onto his knees before Walker's crotch. Dean whined, impatiently unbuckling his belt and undid the zipper. 

"Holy shit, was this your horse's? Fuck…"

Walker chuckled darkly when he heard Dean's comment on his cock.

"I bet you are a size slut, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah he is," Sam's calloused hands yanked his pants down, and then toyed with a vibrator plug Dean had been wearing along the road.

Dean squirmed, whimpering, pawing at the hem of Walker's jeans as he nuzzled the tent in his underwear.

"Look at him, such a slut for cock isn't he?", groaned Walker as he pushed his cock through Dean's part lips, filling his mouth. Dean sucked him eagerly, moaning at how thick it was.

"Always been like this," Sam chuckled as he pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with his cock.

As always, he hit Dean's prostate in a single move. His brother was huge, too. Dean couldn't tell who was bigger. His mind blanked just from two cocks stuffed in both of his holes.

"Oh- f-fuck, Sammy," Dean pulled his lips off, moaning softly. He turned his head back to glare at his brother, only to be rewarded with a dark grin on his face when he started snapping his hips, slamming into Dean, ravishing him. "Fuck!"

"Who says you can stop, slut?" Walker growled darkly, and his voice went straight to Dean's twitching dick. He opened his mouth to let Walker fuck his mouth again, the feeling of his blunt head hitting the back of his throat, choking him, was a bliss.

"You're getting tighter, Dean. Do you like this? I bet you like it, I know how slut you are for me, for  _ anyone _ looking like me," Sam slurred before spanked Dean's ass. "You're only a bitch for us."

"Mmnnn…" Dean tried to nod if his mouth wasn't stuffed by Walker's cock. Drool dripping down his chin.

"Fuck. Gonna cum," Walker warned before his balls tighten. Salty cum spurted on Dean's tongue and the hunter swallowed all of it.

He came not long after that when Sam released inside him and Walker gave him a hot, rough kiss that made his skin all tingle with needs.

They ended up at Dean getting fucked senseless by both guys until he couldn't walk. Sam had to carry him back to the Impala and drive over the state. 

Dean hoped they had a case in Texas again.


	5. day 5 - crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also a bit of daddy kink :3
> 
> sam/dean

Sam silently handed a paper bag to Dean after breakfast.

"What's that?" Dean asked, still munching on his cherry pie when he grabbed the bag. Sam shrugged as he walked passing him to sit on the bed with a smug grin.

"Change." Sam ordered, and Dean froze looking at the bag. He immediately stopped eating and went to the bathroom with a blush on his ears.

Ten minutes later Dean came out of the bathroom in the white little tee that had 'Yes, Daddy' printed on it. It was so short that it could barely cover his nipples as his chest heaved from heavy breathing. His half-hard dick straining the pink silk panties under a red miniskirt. He shivered when he walked towards Sam, placing himself in his lap.

"Do you like my present, babygirl?" Sam whispered as he slid his hand under Dean's skirt to palm his cock through the panties. Dean groaned, feeling his body had full response to his little brother.

"Yeah, Daddy," he nodded. His freckles drowned in the deep shade of red on his cheeks. "Thank you."

Sam let out a satisfied sigh before he moved his hand to get the now-soaked panties out of his way. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you in these little panties. You look so amazing."

Dean sucked his breath in, "please, Daddy, please fuck me in these panties…"

He shouldn't have told Sam about Rhonda Hurley.

But this turned him on so much — Dean could cum untouched like a teenager like this; riding Sammy thighs in panties, let him touch all he wanted.

Dean was happy to be his baby girl.

"Fuck, Dean," Sam growled as he pawed Dean's ass, lips crashing on him and everything was spinning when Sam manhandled Dean around the room. Dean whimpered when his back hit the motel's shitty wallpaper. In this position he could see his twitching dick tenting under the poor panties. It was hot. "Gonna fuck you good, baby."

"Come on, can't wait… Please?"

Dean was sure that the whole motel heard his howl when he came with Sammy fucking his ass, and the panties were ruined for the hundredth times.


	6. day 6 - dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt : https://twitter.com/unholyurges/status/1310725986535616512?s=19
> 
> cordell walker/soldier boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean the shows aren't even out yet what the-
> 
> bad way of dom/sub but they have their own boundaries. this is consent based on enemies with benefits(?)

Walker growled as he dragged the soldier boy into the alley and didn't care before dragging his pants down. His hand swatted on his round globes and the soldier boy yelped.

"Ow! Fucker!"

"Watch your mouth, pet." Walker warned, and the other guy mewled when he got spanked again. The taller man smirked when the sup was showing his submissive sight to him, it's not a healthy relationship for both of them but the soldier boy was such a slut for orders.

Come on, he's a  _ soldier _ after all.

"I- I'm s-sorry, ohh…"

"No, I don't think you are." 

Walker replied as he slid in the sup's slippery hole without any preparation, it burned a little but his hole stretched perfectly around his cock. The soldier boy moaned out as Walker's blunt head hit his prostate.

"So you played with yourself before? What a little whore," Walker whispered and fucked him harder, knowing degradation would make the soldier satisfied.

The soldier boy became pliant before Walker, moans and whimpers fell from his pretty lips even when he was pulled into a rough kiss. But then Walker's huge hand squeezed his cock just before he was going to chase his orgasm.

"Fuck!"

Walker growled and came in him, filling him up with his cum, punching a whine out of the sup's throat. He continued fucking his sub through his orgasm, but not let go of his dick.

"P-please let me cum," he groaned deeply in his throat and whimpered desperately. Walker ignored him but squeezed his dick tighter. The other man gasped, practically begging him with a soft moan falling from those pretty lips. "Fuck, please, please, come on!"

"Next time you should think before acting like a brat," he spat, pulling a metal cockring he'd been carrying for this case out to snap it on his dripping cock. "Especially killing. Tonight you don't get to cum at all. Understand?

He heard a soft growl before the "Yes, sir," his soldier boy answered while shivering before him. Walker lifted up a smirk as he swatted his ass and left him binded before pulling himself out, cum leaking out and dropping down to his boots.

He grinned just when he pushed his sub down to his knees.

"Good boy. Now clean up my boots."


	7. day 7 - public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulless!sam/dean winchester
> 
> Sam wants to re-create the hot scene in the restroom, but this time with his brother ♡

"S-Sammy," Dean moaned into his mouth as he was pushed to the wall with Sam's thigh on his groin. "Fuck, Sam, get off me!"

"I need you," Sam growled before devouring Dean's mouth again. "Right  _ now _ ."

"Can't you wait until we get back to mote— mmhm!"

Dean tried to muffle his voice when Sam licked a stripe up his throat because they were in the Diner's restroom. _Diner_. With some people outside that, they could come at any time.

Dean just wanted to piss but he didn't expect his brother — no, just a monster in Sam's shell — to show up behind him and manhandle him onto the sink. 

"I used to fuck a bitch like this, once," Sam hummed amusedly in Dean's ear, making the older man squirming under his touch. 

He didn't even care to lock the door. Of course, he was soulless.

"Someone might come in!" He protested. Dean might be kinky sometimes, but doing things in public was a bit too much for a conservative guy like him. Sam knew that, so he wanted to put his sweet big brother on display.

This version of him liked to show off. No one could ever touch Dean but him.

"Let them watch." He grinned, feeling Dean getting hard under those slacks. He palmed his brother's bulge and punched a gasp from Dean. "C'mon, don't tell me you're less risky than those Christian girls."

Dean whimpered, jealousy bubbling up in his mind as he realized that Sam might fucked other women — or even men — more than he ever had in his whole not-soulless life and it wasn't Dean.

Sam seemed to see right through him. He kissed Dean again, more passionate, more lust. "Keep me here and I won't go anywhere."

"F-fine," Dean croaked out, nuzzling himself in Sam's shoulders. "Anything, Sammy."

He knew how to play Dean right.

Sam grinned, "Good boy, De." He used a nickname because it would trick Dean for a second; a moment he would feel like he got his brother back.

Dean was still loose from this morning. They didn't even have to use any lube or prep when Sam pushed his huge cock in and moved. Hard, deep, and hot as hell. 

In the end, Dean just let himself drown in his own muffled cries as Sam fucked him until he went limp.

He didn't even aware of a couple of eyes peeping in, which Sam  _ did _ see them but he wouldn't let Dean know.

By the time they came out from the restroom, Dean got a free cherry pie.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
